The prior art has disclosed conventional safety apparatuses for elevators which use electrical or electromechanical contacts and switches in order to determine the locking or closing state of an elevator door. The intention here is for an elevator cab to only be allowed to travel when all the doors are locked.
The object of the invention is to propose a safety apparatus and an elevator apparatus in which the susceptibility to the need for maintenance can be improved.
The object is achieved, starting from a safety apparatus and an elevator apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset.